


The Coin Trick

by 0Melting_Angels0



Series: Connor and Hank [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0/pseuds/0Melting_Angels0
Summary: When Hank gets frustrated with Connor constantly fidgeting with the coin, Connor offers to teach his partner the trick.





	The Coin Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but sweet. Hopefully it makes you guys smile! I know this will have been covered but I enjoyed writing it. Another part in a series of separate oneshots and multichapter fics.

As the elevator hummed slightly with every floor they passed, Connor looked down at his hands, and once again found himself fidgeting with the coin- a habit that had become familiar, and oddly comforting at the same time. It helped him to regulate the new emotions that threatened his software with every day that passed. It was also a welcome distraction from his mission, though of course, he'd never reveal that to Amanda. Connor was starting to feel the weight of the mission on his shoulders- an impending sense of doom growing with each missed opportunity, every clue they'd ghosted over. 

“You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor.” Lieutenant Anderson’s voice snapped Connor out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke. 

As Hank took the coin from him, and pocketed it, Connor thought for a moment- before an idea came to him. Something that would serve to strengthen his working relationship with the Lieutenant. 

“I can show you how to do them, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke up. 

“Do what?” Hank frowned. 

“The tricks. With the coin.”

“Why the hell would I need to learn that?”

“I find it helps me think. And it may help you to find it less…”

“Irritating? Annoying?”

“Exactly.”

After a moment, Hank seemed to think, before shaking his head. 

“I suppose it can't hurt.” the Lieutenant shrugged. 

When Hank handed the coin back to him, Connor could have sworn that he'd seen a whisper of a smile on the grizzled Lieutenant’s face. Not that he'd ever dream of pointing it out- it would likely ruin the moment. 

“Well go on, then.” Hank nodded. 

As he steadily flicked the coin between his hands with deft wrist movements and practiced ease, Connor noticed Hank watching intently. Unable to resist the urge to show off, Connor almost smiled himself, as he let the coin twirl round and round on the tip of one of his steady fingers. 

“Not bad.” Hank seemed mildly impressed. “They program you to do that?”

"Not to my knowledge.” Connor idly tossed the coin into the air, before catching it on a fingertip.

“So it's something you just…picked up?"

“I think so.”

“Huh.”

“Would you like to try now, Lieutenant?”

“Sure.”

Passing the coin to Hank, Connor watched in silent amusement as the older man attempted the same trick- only to fall short as the coin clattered to the floor. Just as he was about to offer to show the Lieutenant the trick again, Connor found himself surprised- as Hank picked up the coin and tried again. At first, it was slow going, the coin spending more time on the elevator floor than in Hank’s hands. But then…Hank seemed to get the hang of it. By the time they were approaching the top floor, the Lieutenant was able to execute the trick almost perfectly. 

“What do you think, Connor?” Hank asked. 

“I think you're better than I am, Lieutenant.” Connor spoke sincerely. 

“OK, now that's a lie.”

“I am not programmed with the ability to lie, Lieutenant.”

“Hank. And, uh…thanks, Connor. I think.”

“You're welcome, Hank.”


End file.
